Walking Through Ice
by SoCalSucks
Summary: Spoilers for third movie. Bobby can't touch Rogue. Bobby can touch Kitty. Bobby kisses Kitty. Rogue goes crazy. But what happens when Rogue finds another guy? Will Bobby and Rogue go their seperate ways?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, I'm new to the whole X-Men thing, so be easy on me. Anyhow, I watched X-Men 3 just recently, and I feel like it didn't go the way I wanted it to. So. Here it is: my first ever X-Men story. Oops, almost forgot to mention that this is in Bobby AKA Iceman's point of view.

* * *

**

**"Walking Through Ice"**

**Chapter 1**

The day that Professor Xavier died, Kitty took it pretty hard. As I passed her room at night, I heard sniffling.

"Kitty? Are you all right?" I asked. "Can I come in?"

I heard the muffled sniffling continue. "Bobby?"

I knocked gently and replied. "Yeah, it's me. Can I come in?"

The sniffling slowed down considerably. "Yeah, hold on just a minute."

I waited patiently by the door before the door opened. I saw Kitty bound back to her bed, and she hugged her knees to her chest.

"Kitty? Is everything all right?" I asked quietly as I sat on her bed. She shook her head and her hair shielded her face from light. Her usually illuminated face was shrouded in darkness. I pushed her hair aside before continuing. "We're all sad about what happened, Kitty. But you shouldn't take it _too _hard."

"But it isn't fair," she sighed. "I mean, you have Rogue, I have... I just miss home, that's all."

She buried herself in her arms again. I spotted ice skates leaning on the wall next to the door.

"Come on, I think it's time we changed that."

Kitty frowned. "But Storm said we have to stay in our rooms. What if we get caught?"

I smiled at her and grabbed her hand. "Don't worry, we won't. I mean, you _can _walk through walls, right?"

* * *

I hurried down the stone stairs to reach the large pond. Kitty stopped and had a puzzled expression on her face. Her ice skates swung in her hand.

"What are we doing here?" she asked. I smiled mischievously and placed a finger on the still water. Veins of ice appeared, and soon the whole pond was frozen solid.

"Better put on those skates," I exclaimed. We sat on a bench so she could put on her skates. I put a hand on my sneakers and I felt a cool sensation tingling my feet. Blades of ice appeared on my shoes. Kitty smiled at me and blushed. She looked back down at her skates, tightening them to make sure she wouldn't fall while skating. I placed my hand on the small of her back and guided her toward the pond.

"Ready?" I whispered into her ear. I saw the tips of her ears turn red before she nodded. I smiled at her once again before stepping onto the ice. Almost immediately, we were gliding on the smooth surface. Kitty whooped as she went flying over the ice.

"I haven't done this in so long, I think I forgot how to skate!" she shouted. I placed a finger on my lips.

"We have to be quiet, or else we'll get caught!" Still smiling, she pursed her lips together as she scurried to the other side of the pond. Seeing as this was practically my natural place in life, I glided smoothly over the ice to meet up with her. She stumbled and grabbed my arm to regain balance.

"Thanks Bobby, this has really helped," she said. I looked into her eyes as we slowed to a stop.

"Kitty, I..." I trailed off, realizing what I had been feeling for the past couple days. The training simulation room, the funeral, and now... We were alone though, what harm could be done? I felt my mind hurtle through empty space as I lowered my face over hers. Her wide eyes slid closed, as did mine. Her lips felt soft and warm in contrary to my hard, cold ones. I knew I was doing something wrong. And I knew I had a girlfriend, but come on; I can't _touch _her.

I felt Kitty's hand slide through my arm and I noticed we had sunk slightly into the ice. Kitty looked up and blushed, the tips of her ears turning even redder than before.

"I-I'm sorry. When I get excited, I tend to lose control of my powers..." I snaked my free arm against her waist.

"Same here," I whispered before kissing her again. This time, I felt ourselves rise as I controlled the ice to turn into a small platform. And this time, when we parted, Kitty's nose was tipped red, her lips blue from my breath.

"I'm sorry, you must be freezing!" I placed my coat over her shoulders. She smiled and slid her hand out of my arm.

"It's okay, I feel as if I'm on fire, anyway."

I grinned at her and stepped off the ice.

"Come on, we better go back, they'll eventually look in on us, don't you think?" She nodded and agreed. Kitty sat down and began unlacing her skates.

"Why don't you just... Slide out?" I suggested. She perked up at the idea, and her feet slid like a snake through the tough fabric of the ice skates. I handed her back her shoes.

"Come on, I'll carry you so you don't even have to put your shoes on," I whispered before picking her gently up in my arms. She blushed again, as if a guy had never picked her up in her entire life.

"What?" I asked. "Never been picked up by a guy before?"

She shook her head. "Well... No. In fact... I just got my first kiss."

I felt the tips of my own ears redden as I hastened up the stone steps. "Well, how was it?"

She giggled and wrapped her arm around my shoulders. "Better than when my dog licked my face back home."

I smiled and we slid through the wall connecting through to her room, not even remotely noticing the pair of shining eyes staring from an upstairs window.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is in Logan's point of view. The first part is about ten minutes after the first chapter.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

I was flipping through a magazine when I heard quiet footsteps pass my bedroom door. I stood up and looked out. It was Rogue, her duffel bag slung over her shoulder. I threw my magazine behind me and stuck my head out of my door. Then I hurried to catch up with her.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" I asked.

She turned around. "I'm leaving," she simply stated. "I'm... I'm going to get the cure."

"Whoa," I exclaimed. "I hope you're not doing this for some boy!"

She looked down, not even bothering to answer my question.

"Rogue, I'm not your father. I'm your friend," I said gruffly. _'But I want to be so much more than that.' _

My voice softened considerably. "But before you go, answer me this: Is this what you really want?"

"Yes," she whispered. "I want to be able to do just everyday things. A hug. A handshake. A kiss."

'_You _can _do that. Just not with him.'_

I reached down to stroke her cheek with my hand. I felt her power suck the life out of me. But it was okay, I was fine. It was a simple, and short, touch.

"Rogue..." I muttered. "Please... Make the choice you really want."

I turned around to leave. Her voice trailed after me. "Marie."

I turned back around, a smile on my face.

"Marie."

* * *

Apparently, she hadn't left the next day. But she was pissed. Pissed as ever at Bobby. And he was the one who started it, according to Rogue.

"How's my southern belle today?" I heard him ask. I was sitting on the couch, enjoying a nice beer. Hey, who cares if it's a school? I can bring beer in. I watched Rogue with slight interest.

"Go away, Bobby," she muttered.

He stared at her in awe. "What?"

"I said, go away."

He was still staring at her in shock. "What did I do?"

"You know what you did. Now, go. Away." When it appeared he was going to bother Rogue the whole day, I leapt up, my claws sliding out quickly.

"She said she wants for you to go away, bub," I growled. Bobby stared at me, his hand emitting a slight fog. I had a suspicious thought that he was turning into ice.

Bobby glared at me before stomping away.

"You okay, Rogue?" I asked worriedly. She glared at me too.

"I don't need you help, okay? I can defend myself from assholes like Bobby."

"Wait, Rogue!"

But she was gone. _'Geez, what the hell is wrong with them?'_

I shook my head and sighed, taking a long swig from my near empty beer bottle. A few seconds later, the beer bottle was empty.

"Ah, shit." I threw the bottle into a nearby trash can and stormed up to my room. Throwing open my bedroom door, I was surprised to find Rogue, hunched over onmy bed.

"Rogue?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

She looked up, tears running fresh down her face. "I'm sorry."

I took a step forward. "Sorry?"

"Sorry for being here. Sorry for being alive."

I sat next to her and ran my hand down her back. I felt her shiver slightly.

"Why are you sorry for being alive? We need you here, Rog-Marie."

"No, you don't. You're just saying that. And then you know what you're going to do? Forget. Forget about this conversation, forget about me. I don't even care anymore; besides, I can't do anything. I want to get the cure, but then I don't.. And Bobby doesn't love me anymore; I'm not sure he did in the first place. I hate life."

She flopped down on the bed, her hand behind her head.

"Face it, Logan. No one wants me," she whispered.

I laid down beside her.

"Don't think like that, Marie. You know it's not true."

She shuffled around for a moment and sighed.

"Yeah, it's true. Can you name one person who isn't afraid to touch me? Name _one _person who wants me to stay."

I sat up again and looked into my palms. I remember when I had burned my hand with a cigar, watching the burn heal. It all seemed like a dream, my life. I didn't remember anything past when I picked Rogue up a year or two ago.

"Me."

Rogue sat up abruptly and stared at me for a second. "Oh."

All of a sudden, she left the room, dragging her bag along with her.

I shook my head, laying back down on my bed.

"I want you to live, Rogue. Really, I do."


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is in Kitty's point of view.

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

To deceive. To deceive a person who was almost like your big sister. You know what? Practically anyone older than you here at the institute was like an older sibling, except if they were only older by a few years, and you happened to kiss them. And of course; if they kissed back.

Deceive.  
1. To lead into error; to cause to believe what is false, or  
disbelieve what is true; to impose upon; to mislead; to  
cheat; to disappoint; to delude; to insnare.

And that was exactly what Bobby and I were doing to Rogue. Deceiving her. Misleading her. _Insnaring her _in a web of lies. We were leading her into error. I could go on practically forever, just taking things out of dictionaries. But I couldn't, I had _way _too much stuff on my mind. And why didn't Bobby do something? Like break up with her? Or just forget about us. Or maybe both.

But my overstuffed mind was interuppted by a very red in the face, and happy, Robert Louis Drake.

"Kitty!" he said excitedly as he grabbed my hands. "Kitty!"

A puzzled expression on my face, but a happy one, nevertheless, I pulled my hands away lightly.

"What?" I asked, the puzzled expression still apparent on my face.

"I broke up with Marie!" he almost squealed.

But _I _did squeal. I squealed _so _hard, I think I burst Bobby's eardrums. Or perhaps just one. Anyway, here's what happened:

**Me: Oh my god, no way!**

**Bobby: Yeah! You wanted it, right? I mean, I wanted it, didn't _you_? **

**Me: (Squealing in excitement) Eeeeeeeeeee!**

Basically, that's how it went. Nothing more, nothing less. I don't really know what happened the rest of the time, because Bobby and I ended up making out. And perhaps even further than either of us planned.

Rogue was _so _startled when she came into my room, me with my hands on Bobby's bare chest, and Bobby with his arms around my waist. And the fact that we were giggling really didn't help at all.

"Umm," went Rogue. "I'm interuppting something here, aren't I?"

And she just turned around and left. So I loooked up at Bobby, pretty sure that there was a wide blushed splayed on my face.

"I think you should put your shirt back on," I whispered, even more sure that the blush was widening. So Bobby put his shrirt back on, and I went to look for Rogue.

And I found her. I found her at the pond at where I had my first kiss.She was just sitting there, facing the gentle rippling of the water.

"Marie?"

She sniffled but didn't turn around. So I took a step forward.

"Marie?" And just as I was about to say _"Are you okay?"_, I stopped myself. Instead, I said, "I'm sorry."

And she turned around, her eyes puffy and red. "What are _you _sorry about?"

"W-Well... You _are _crying, aren't you?"

Ah, she still had something to argue with. "But who says it's because of _you_?"

"No one." I found my voice. "But I just happened to think that because you're like this right after you saw me and Bobby... You know."

She stood up and look at me with cold brown eyes.

"Who cares what you think?" She took another step forward. "So why don't you just go and... And _cuddle _with Bobby or something?

Rogue's hands were at the side of head. "I hate you. I hate Bobby. I hate the world." Her hands swung forward, a wild gesture.

"I _hate _this world," she repeated. And she walked away, leaving me in a daze, staring after her.

* * *

**A/N Ahhh, the long awaited next chapter of Walking Through Ice. Anywho, I just finally got some inspiration and proceeded with writing this chapter. _Anywho_, I want to tell you guys that in Home Ec., that I will make pizza's tomorrow. Yippee!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I don't own the song Bad Day by Daniel Powter, even if I always feel like the the person in the lyrics... Except I can't drive and I don't drink coffee...

* * *

**

**Chapter 4  
(Rogue's POV)**

Devastation. There was nothing worse. I was sitting in my room, just listening to whatever was playing on the radio. Right now, it was Bad Day by Daniel Powter.

_"Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to grey  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on"_

I sighed and held the tissue box close. I had been crying pretty much all day, every day. There was no going back to the more cheerful version of me.

_"You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee to go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces everytime  
And I don't need no carryin' on"_

I turned off the radio and sat back down on my bed. There was nothing for me here, so why _was _I still here? I was just moping around, and still am when Jubilee walked into the room she and I shared.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

I stayed silent, but I decided to finally say something. "The world. Bobby. Kitty. Myself."

"Whoa, _someone's_ PMS'ing!"

I shook my head. "No, it's not that... It's just... Well... It's a long story."

"I've got time. And lots of it."

"Are you sure you want to hear the tragic life story of Anna Marie?"

"The more tragic, the better."

"Well... Now that you put it that way."

Jubilee smiled at me and jumped onto my bed. "Alright, now start with Bobby."

"...He was my second boyfriend."

"Second?"

"Yes, now stop interrupting."

"Okay."

"Anyway, back in Mississippi, I had a boyfriend... And when I kissed him, I got my powers. Alright, skipping from there, I'll go to where I got Bobby."

Jubilee nodded and grabbed a pillow, hugging it to her chest. I took a deep breath and continued.

"Well, you know how me and Bobby got together, and blah blah, yadda yadda, right? Anyway, after we've been together for a while, we got kinda frustrated, 'cause of, you know, me and my 'powers'... Umm, well, after a few mini-fights, he kinda... He kinda.."

"Kinda?"

"He kissed Kitty."

"Oh my Lord."

"Yeah... Anyway, after he kissed her, he broke up with me, and I kinda walked in on them gettin' it on... And then Kitty tried to apologize, and that's when I said I hated the world." I said all this in a rush, so quickly that I said it all in one breath.

Jubilee stayed silent, then stood up abruptly. "I'm going to kill them both." I grabbed her arm with my gloved hand and she sat down.

"No. It's fine. I don't really... I don't love Bobby anymore..."

Jubilee looked at me. Confused expression. "What?"

"Well... It's just... Well... I love someone else. At least, I _think_ I love him... I don't really know... It's just... It's so confusing."

She scooched closer to me and laid an arm on my shoulder.

"It's okay, Marie. These things happen to the best of us."

"Or the worst," I whispered.

"Trust me, you're better than any of those jerks. Now, who's this guy you're confused about?"

"Well... That's the thing... I shouldn't be feeling this, but I've been feeling this for a while now.."

"And..?"

"I'm actually confused because it's about two guys..."

"And..?"

"It's either Pyro or Logan."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"Well... Ummm... This is out of my hands."

"It's out of _my_ hands!"

"Yeah, I know..." Jubilee sighed and I frowned, sinking deeper into blankets.

"I'm so afraid that if I choose Logan, he'll be disgusted or something and leave, and if I choose Pyro, everybody here would _disown_ me and everyone in the Brotherhood would kill me."

"Umm, earth to Rogue! Logan obsessed with you! I know he's like a thousand years old or something, but he's actually kinda hot."

"I know that."

"Well, act on it."

She placed a finger on her temple and smiled at me. Then she stood up and skipped out the door, a lone word floating at me from behind her.

"_Try._"


End file.
